This invention relates to certain novel 6-(poly-substituted aryl)-4-aminopicolinates and their derivatives and to the use of these compounds as herbicides.
A number of picolinic acids and their pesticidal properties have been described in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,137 B2 discloses a genus of 6-aryl-4-aminopicolinic acids and their derivatives and their use as herbicides. It has now been discovered that certain particular subclasses of the genus disclosed in '137 have greatly improved herbicidal activity and selectivity.